In mobile networks, e.g., as specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), it is known to perform a handover in the Radio Access Network (RAN) and then inform a core network of the executed handover. For example 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 23.401 defines that in a mobile network according to the specifications of 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution), a handover is executed in the LTE RAN, using signalling between the user equipment (UE), and the involved base stations, referred to as source eNB (evolved Node B) and target eNB. Once the handover is executed and the UE connects to the target eNB, the target eNB notifies the handover to the core network, referred to as EPC (Evolved Packet Core). This is accomplished by signalling to a control node referred to as MME (Mobility Management Entity). The MME then handles switching to a user plane data path which connects the target eNB with a serving gateway (SGW).
The above handover mechanism may result in significant signalling load at the MME and/or the SGW. This is particularly true for deployments where the number of handovers is high due to the small cells and high mobility of UEs, or due to the sensitive handover threshold settings in the RAN which result in handovers even at a slight change in the measured radio link characteristics.
Accordingly, there is a need for solutions which allow for efficient handover signalling in a mobile network.